A Snapshot of Their Life
by Miss M.K Greer
Summary: A glimpse into what could have been for Kelly and Anna and the life they could have lived.


She wasn't dead. Not even dying anymore and hadn't been for months. These months were blissfully happy, both living in a bubble of contentedness. Kelly basked in the glow of waking up next to Anna and seeing her there each morning. Moving slightly to kiss her gently having to get up for her shift, Kelly climbed out of bed. Anna rolled onto her side watching as he stripped off to get into the shower. "Well that's not a bad sight to wake up to." She said alerting him to the fact that she was now awake. Anna puckered her lips for a kiss which Kelly dutifully gave leaning down and sucking her lips, "You're not so bad yourself." He said heading into the bathroom to shower.

As he got out and changed into something to wear to work as well as packing his bag for the next 24 hours, Anna made him some breakfast, leaning against the bench drinking a cup of coffee. Kelly grabbed the cup from her laughing as she protested, "I have to go, love you." He said grabbing a strip of bacon off the plate and heading out the door.

A fairly uneventful shift left him more than happy to go home for the morning even if he only got to see her for a few hours but once he got there he was shocked. Anna was sitting at the dining table staring down in tears. "Anna, babe? What's wrong?" Kelly asked scared and confused, he approached the table slowly to glance at what she was staring at. "They're all positive, this is the 7th one I've done." A look of shock and surprise crossed his face, "Wait, what?" Kelly began to smile pulling her into a tight hug and covering her face in kisses. "We're having a baby!" He shouted spinning her around slightly making Anna laugh. Kelly placed her down happy to see her smile. He could see she was hesitant and understood why, "Let's get a doctors appointment before we start thinking or getting ahead of ourselves." Anna nodded in agreement needing him to be the calm one in this situation. Kelly left her on the couch for a second, while he rang her doctor. Anna was shocked by how queasy she was feeling almost if by magic, that once she knew she pregnant all of the symptoms were hitting her like a ton of bricks. She was tired, nauseous and her boobs were already feeling tender. Sinking into the couch, she turned on Netflix and began binge watching.

Sitting in the doctors office, Kelly looked around the room staring at the pictures of growing foetuses. "How far along do you think you are? Cause if you're ten weeks, then it's this big." He made a small circle with his hands and Anna nodded in response sitting on the bench waiting for the doctor. "You are most certainly pregnant." The doctor exclaimed before taking a seat across from the bench where she was situated. "Right now, you're immune system isn't showing any signs of weaknesses but with regular appointments we can manage anything that could arise." He spoke calm and direct which comforted her greatly. He strapped the blood pressure cuff on and let it measure it, "Good, good pressure, no comprised lung capacity. Aside from your recovering immune system; you are in great health for a mom to be." Kelly smiled and sighed in relief, as Anna pulled her shirt up and had the cool gel pressed onto her belly. The monitor was turned on as the lights were dimmed and the sound of fast heartbeat echoed off the walls. Kelly whipped his phone out, filming Anna as she watched before moving the camera towards the monitor. "I think you are about 9 and a half weeks and from what I can see there is only one sack so I'm pretty sure we only have one baby." Anna nodded not taking her eyes off the screen. As the lights went back on and she sat up the doctor wrote out a prescription, "This is for some iron tablets to strengthen your systems and I would like to see you again in a couple of weeks so that I can get a better look at the baby." Kelly nodded and took the script helping Anna off the bench and back into the waiting room. The smile didn't leave his face and Anna tried to downplay her fears so he couldn't tell. "That was awesome. Did you see how little it was like a peanut or a jellybean." Anna nodded and rested back against the car seat, "Maybe that's what we should call it until we know their name. Little Jellybean Severide?" Anna smiled and said "That's awesome." Kelly could see she was tired and needed to go home to rest still recovering even after all these months.

The two were on the couch binge watching Prison Break, when Kelly could see she was dead to the world asleep. Wrapping her in a blanket, Kelly turned the tv down and flicked the heater onto low to stop the apartment from cooling down. He stood in the kitchen watching as she slept, when he stopped to ponder for a moment. Before he was forced to stop himself, too scared to think about all the possibilities that could come from this pregnancy. He pulled his phone out and watched the video over and over again, "Nothing is going to happen Bean." He said to the image it was paused on, "Dad's not going to let anything happen." He began sifting through the kitchen looking for something that wouldn't make Anna vomit and she would actually eat. "Baby," he said shaking her gently, "You need to eat and then I'll help you take a shower and get into bed." Anna took the bowl of soup he offered and smiled. She ate most of the bowl, that surprised Kelly and he took the bowl back and washed it up while she returned her focus to what was on. Kelly came to sit back down and she snuggled into his side, "We're having a baby." She whispered smiling.


End file.
